Pomegranates
by Suzunyan
Summary: Reader x Yamamoto Takeshi. In which your face turn as red as pomegranates. Summary fail but the story is better. First reader insert story, enjoy! Do R&R.


[Name] was out shopping for groceries with her childhood friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. He was back in town after his two weeks business trip in Italy. Apparently Tsuna had asked both Gokudera and him to go attend a meeting with the Varia since he had something on. After that, the both of them stayed in Italy because Tsuna had placed them on a last minute mission.

[Name] picked up some broccoli and placed them in the cart. "Takeshi-kun, what would you like tonight?" [Name] asked as she picked out the carrots. "Hmm. Anything [Name] makes would be nice." He said placing the carrots into a plastic bag he got and then putting them into the cart. [Name] giggled, and proceeded on to get some meat. He pushed the cart and walked beside her. Just as they walked past the drinks section, [Name]'s eyes caught the large 'OFFER' sign and walked over. Yamamoto followed.

"They are having offer for pomegranate juice. A new brand it seems." [Name] said as she picked up a bottle. Yamamoto bent over a looked up it too. "We should try some. It's cheap too." Yamamoto said after glancing at the price after discount. [Name] nodded and placed 4 bottles into the cart. "This should be enough for everyone." She commented after looking at it in the cart. They moved on to get some meat.

"Takeshi-kun, do you want to hear the history of pomegranate?" [Name] asked suddenly.

"Why not?" Yamamoto said as he laughed.

"Pomegranate was known in Ancient Greek Mythology to be the fruit of death. It was said that the King of the Underworld, Hades, kidnapped Persephone, the daughter of the Goddess of Harvest, Demeter, to make her his wife, the Goddess of the Underworld. Demeter, devastated over Hades action, went into mourning and all life ceased to grow. Zeus, the highest ranking of all Greek gods, could not let the Earth die and commanded Hades to give back Persephone." [Name] explained and Yamamoto listened quietly.

"It was a rule that anybody that consumes anything from the underworld would be bound to it forever. And Hades knowing that, forced Persephone to eat 6 pomegranate seeds as she had no food. Those 6 seeds symbolizes 6 months and thus she would have to return to the Underworld every 6 months. Demeter who was sadden in those 6 months did not give the Earth any fertility and thus there was Autumn and Winter where things died." [Name] continued smoothly as she told the story. Yamamoto laughed and patted her on the head.

"But..." [Name] began again.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at her.

"I think that Hades did not force her. I think that she also loved him." [Name] continued.

"I am not sure why but I just feel that way. It was said that Hades abducted her and forced her to take the seeds but maybe she took it to be with him for a period of time? I mean, sure she cannot stay in the underworld and watch the Earth die away, so she chose to fulfill her task and join Hades for the rest of the year. And thanks to that, we humans get Autumn and Winter." She continued. Yamamoto thought for a moment and smiled. "Well, after Winter, Spring do look nicer." He commented. [Name] nodded as they arrived at the meat section. She asked the person in charge to give her some chicken and beef. Seeing as some honey wings are on offer, [Name] bought it too.

"Ah, thank you." [Name] said thanking the person-in-charge as she get the meat from the person's hands. Just as she placed the meat in the cart, she felt a hand on her head as it pulled her close. "W-wah. What's wrong, T-Takeshi-kun?" [Name] asking, flustered.

"Then, with this pomegranate, I shall make you my Queen tonight." Yamamoto whispered into [Name]'s ears. "W-wah!" [Name] managed to shriek a little before her mouth was claimed by his.

"Mph. Wh-what are you doing, Takeshi-kun?" [Name] said after reclaiming her lips.

"Reenacting the scene where the King made the girl his Queen." He said as he strolled off with the cart. Leaving [Name] flustered and bright faced.


End file.
